


Painter's Problems

by GingerlyFrank



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerlyFrank/pseuds/GingerlyFrank
Summary: Sabine takes too long to get home and worries Hera.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Kudos: 12





	Painter's Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ChickenSoup4816. Check out the art. They're very talented. https://www.deviantart.com/chickensoup4816/art/Star-Wars-Rebels-Hera-and-Sabine-852688483
> 
> Also, I don't know if this is a formatting thing, but thoughts were supposed to be in italics. Can't have those here for some reason.

Hera sat on the bottom of the Ghost’s ramp. Sabine had gone into town earlier that day, but she had been gone far too long for the Twi’lek’s liking. She had given the girl a curfew, or at least asked her not to be too late. Sabine had obviously ignored her. She had only been with the group for a few months and already she was aggressively testing boundaries. This girl is going to be the death of me, theorized Hera. Eventually, the young Mandalorian rode up, slightly erratically, on her speeder bike. She had a few crates in tow. Hera spoke, “Do you have any idea what time it is? I was worried sick.”

“I can take care of myself Hera. I just needed to find the right ingredients for my paints. You’d be surprised how long that would take,” responded Sabine. Admittedly, Hera was no painter. She had no idea so far how the girls' process worked. “You’re right though. I’m exhausted. Is it ok if I leave my crates in the cargo hold for tonight?” 

“Of course, hon. You should get some sleep.”

Once the crates had been stored and Sabine had gone to her room, Hera got to work. She had her suspicions as to why Sabine arrived so late, and her poor driving of her speeder nearly confirmed it. Yet Hera wanted evidence before her confrontation. Quickly, the captain found what she was looking for. Hidden below some paints were a few bottles of cheap alcohol. Not on my ship. Sabine had barely gotten her armor off before Hera stormed into the girl’s room. “How old are you?”

Sabine was confused with the sudden interruption. “You know how old I am, Hera.”

“Oh, I do. I just want to hear it come from your mouth,” Hera spoke as sternly as she could.

Butterflies began turning in Sabine’s stomach. “Um, sixteen…”

“Then why exactly did I find bottles of alcohol in your crates?”

Anger rose in the girl. “You went through my stuff?”

“That is absolutely not the takeaway here. You’re an underage girl who has alcohol hidden away. I can only imagine how you got it, but I know where it’s going. Down the drain.” Hera walked up to the Mandalorian, grabbed her by the ear, and frogmarched her into her bedroom. Kanan was in bed, sleeping. “Wait in the corner.”

“Like hel-“

A few brisk swats to her bottom helped her along. “Now is not the time to add cursing to your punishment.” With a huff, Sabine waited in the corner. Punishment? 

The couple spanks had woken Kanan from his slumber. The sight of Sabine in the corner confused him. “Hey hon, I’m gonna need to to stay in Zeb’s room tonight. Sabine and I have some talking to do,” Hera whispered. In a haze, Kanan left, having an inkling what was in store for the girl. With Kanan gone, Hera’s whispering left with him. “Come here now.” The intensity of her captain's voice surprised her. Turning to face her, Hera began her lecture. “The reason we’re here isn’t even that you have alcohol. Why do you think we’re here?” Hera asked, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Um…” Sabine’s voice began to tremble. “I drank the alcohol?”

“Correct. You thought you could hide the smell on your breath through your helmet, but I knew the second I saw the bottles in the crate. Your driving skills didn’t help. That was such a dangerous thing for you to do. If you had gotten in an accident, who would have helped you? You went into town alone.” Heat rose to Sabine’s face in embarrassment. Hera was right. And she was a damn good lecturer too. “I don’t need or want a response right now. You won’t mean any apology until after we’re done.” Hera turned to go to her closet, pulling out a large paddle from the depths. Sabine’s eyes grew as wide as they could. She wasn’t kidding. The Twi’lek sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned her charge towards her. Sabine’s mind raced with alternatives. She had been spanked before by her mother when she was younger, but never for something as severe as this. And that paddle was incredibly intimidating. Eventually, she decided that Hera was right to be punishing her, so she went and stood in front of her.

“I am sorry though,” Sabine meekly let out.

“I know you are, but we’re going to make certain.” With that Hera pulled down the girl’s pants and panties. Sabine wasn’t expecting this so quickly so she tugged her shirt down to cover herself. Not that it mattered. She was briskly pulled over Hera’s lap, and the paddle immediately came down on her bottom. Hera did not intend on giving Sabine any kind of warm up for what she did. Sabine gritted her teeth, trying to keep from her crying. The paddle came down again.

*WHAP*

And again.

*WHAP*

And again.

*WHAP*

To say Hera was a master of the paddle would be an understatement. She could take on the Emperor with that thing. Again and again the paddle came down, with Sabine’s bottom almost turning beet red. Still, the girl made no noise, but her resolve was breaking fast. 

*WHAP*

*WHAP*

*WHAP*

Her cries had to be heard, and loud sobbing began. With tears streaming down her face, Sabine begged, “Please! I won’t ever drink again!” Hera knew she couldn’t take much more, but she wanted to make a point and continued. “Hera please! I- ow! I’m sorry! Pl- ah! Please m-ow! mommy!” And with that, Hera knew she had enough. She had finally broken through the tough exterior of the Mandalorian. She rubbed gently at the bottom of her young charge. Sabine’s bottom was a deep red now thanks to the paddle. Between sobs and hiccups, the girl began to calm down. 

“It’s alright now, honey. All is forgiven. It’ll be ok,” cooed as she simultaneously rubbed Sabine’s bottom and ran her fingers through her hair. At some point the sobbing stopped and Hera could tell that she had fallen asleep. She wasn’t kidding. She WAS exhausted, though after a paddling like that, who wouldn’t be? Effortlessly, the captain lifted the girl up and into the bed. Laying beside her, Hera couldn’t help herself but smile. She called me mommy.


End file.
